Can't cry pretty
by NomSnowDutchie
Summary: Can class 1-A handle another fire quirk? Why does this girl mean so much to All Might? And can she cool off our favorite hot head?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone!**

 **This story has been bugging me for awhile so I figured I would publish it and see how it goes!**

 **This will be following the anime not the manga. Other than that I don't own anything and I hope everyone enjoys the chapter!**

The world seemed like a dark place for one young girl.

She looked around her small cage in silence. At only fourteen years old she has already witnessed more horrors than most fully grown adults. Born to two villains, that never wanted a child to begin with, she was only given the bare essentials to survive on. Her world changed on her fifth birthday.

She was sold into slavery on the black market, bought by a notorious child abuser and rapist, she lived a life full of pain and misery.

The sound of the metal door to her prison opening caught her attention, neon purple eyes widening in fear for a moment before scooting further into her cage.

"Today's your lucky day Ume. I just sold you."

The deep voice of the tall muscular man boomed around her as she curled into a ball.

"Some high brow, claims to be a hero but I've never heard of him."

The man chuckled as he opened the cage and grabbed Ume by the back of her revealing shirt, easily lifting her to look him in the eye.

"You've been a pain in my ass for nine years. You're someone else's problem now."

The teenager, all skin and bones with hardly any fat on her, looked up.

"Yes, master."

Her voice weak and soft.

The man smirked and dropped her before walking off, expecting his little slave to follow him. The pair walked down a long hallway, passing several rooms used to hold other children and used to torment them, eventually the hallway opened up to a large room with a fireplace surrounded with furniture and a tall man standing in front of the fire.

He was built, blonde hair, rare neon blue eyes, he was wearing a white T-shirt and green pants.

"Mr. Smith ."

The man smiled and the pair shook hands.

"This is Ume."

Her master guestered to her no made her do a small twirl.

"Fourteen, pretty face, great body, and she has a fire quirk on top of all that. However, she is rather difficult to handle when she uses it so I had this made to make her easier to control. With it on, she can not use her quirk at all. I received your payment so she's all yours now."

Ume walked over to her new master and bowed. Her cold eyes starring holes into the ground as the pair left the compound.

Within seconds, Ume was picked up and placed in an ambulance with a kind looking old woman while her new master changed and joined the rest of the hero's in raiding the compound.

"Hello sweetheart. What's your name?"

Ume looked over at her.

"I'm Ume Ma'am."

The woman smiled.

"Well, Ume, lay back for me so I can assess your health. Don't worry. All Might and the others will rescue the other children."

Ume looked out of the ambulance to see the man that had bought her leading her old master out of the compound in cuffs.

"You're safe now sweetheart."

 **So what does everyone think?**

 **I know it's only the first chapter but I promise the next one will be longer!**

 **If this looks like it's edited weird it's because I'm on my iPad and not my laptop, so unfortunately I can't change it until I get my laptop back in January.**

 **please drop a review and I will see you all later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bet yall thought I was gone huh?  
So, Hulu has been difficult basically since I uploaded the first chapter.  
So this story is now going to follow the Manga instead.  
Big shout out to dani-yell10, Babewiththepower95, Guest, and CrazyZaika for the reviews and thank you to everone that is following and has favorited this story!  
Now that all that is out of the way, I don't own anything except my OC!  
Please enjoy the new chapter!**

"I'm home."  
Toshinori muttered as he entered his home. Listening for a moment before hearing a soft *clink* coming from the kitchen. With a heavy sigh he slid off his shoes and walked into the kitchen to see his ward cooking dinner, he smiled at the sight.  
After the other heroes and himself had saved Ume and the other children he had offered to take her in and help her control her quirk and to educate her. It had been a rough six months, but she had learned great control under his instruction and was highly intelligent. So intelligent that she was already looking at applying for UA, Toshinori had no doubt she would easily pass the entrance exams.  
"What's wrong papa?"  
Her soft voice bringing him out of his thoughts.  
Two months ago she had started calling him her papa and he still wasn't used to it though it made him smile at her all the same.  
"Nothing Haru. What are you making?"  
She beamed at him, her neon purple eyes shining as she told him everything she was making. After the first week of her living with him she had confessed that she hated the name Ume, it reminded her to much of her old life and would cause her to have flashbacks, so Toshinori has changed her name to Haru after finding out she was born in April, she had loved the name.  
"Go sit down, I can bring it to you."  
He laughed at her commanding tone and took a seat at the dining room table and waited for her to bring him the ramen she had been making. Once they both had food, Haru took a seat across from him and started eating before looking up at him, making him smile as he remembered just how malnourished she had been that day. Her face had filled out, her unusual red hair was brighter and now down to the middle of her back, and she had gained enough weight to be considered healthy, unfortunately she had been left with a permanent scar from the barbaric collar she had been forced to wear to control her quirk for so many years.  
"Papa, what." She sighed before putting her chopsticks down and looking at him with a serious look as she observed him.  
"Papa. What happened today? I saw the news and you didn't seem like yourself?"  
Toshinori paused in his eating and watched her for a moment.  
"I have something to tell you. You're not going to like it."  
Giving Toshinori a level look she waited as he explained everything with the slime villain, young Midoriya, and the decision he made to give Midoriya One For All after he trained him to be a better vessel.  
Haru sat back in thought for a moment.  
"Is this Midoriya deserving of such power?"  
Toshinori smiled at her.  
"I believe so."  
Haru nodded.  
"So when will you be training him?"  
She asked casually as she returned to her meal.  
"I start his training in the morning, you are welcome to join us."  
Haru looked up with a sad look in her eyes.  
"You won't have time to continue my training before the practical exam?"  
Toshinori took a deep breath as he observed the teenager for a moment. After such a short amount of time she admired him so much and wanted him to be proud of her.  
"I can try to continue your training when I'm not working or with young Midoriya. But Haru, there are only so many hours in the day."  
Haru nodded and finished her meal before excusing herself and disappearing into her room.  
Toshinori let out a heavy sigh as he heard the familiar sound of Haru punching the punching bag he had installed in her room when he discovered that, despite how quiet Haru was, she had a lot of pent up anger and aggression that came from her fire quirk and her enslavement.  
Running a hand through his hair for a moment before deciding to call it a day and go to bed, placing the dishes in the sink he knew the next few months were going to be hell.

* * *

(The next morning)

"Good morning papa!"  
Toshinori looked up in surprise to see Haru in her workout clothes.  
"What's all this?"  
She beamed at him.  
"I've decided. I will train alongside this Midoriya."  
Toshinori couldn't help but smile at the teenager as she finished making their breakfast and gathered her training equipment so the pair could eat and leave to meet Midoriya for training.

* * *

"This fridge makes quite the comfy perch!"  
Haru tried not to laugh as she watched Midoriya trying to pull a fridge across a trashed out beach. The pair meeting had went well, Toshinori had explained her as his niece and they had begun training. Toshinori focusing on getting Midoriya into better shape to get him prepared to accept One For All, and Haru focusing on warming up to work on her agility and physical strength.  
"Come on...All Might, you're 274 kilos alone."  
All Might chuckled.  
"Nah, I've lost some weight. I'm just 225 Kilos. In this form anyway."  
Haru broke and started laughing causing Toshinori to look over at her while Midoriya was still struggling to get the fridge to budge an inch.  
"Stop your laughing. If you're done with your warm up you can help clean the beach."  
Haru sighed and walked over to Midoriya who was asking why he had to clean the beach.  
"You're an ill-suited vessel."  
Midoriya screamed a "WHAT" while crying, Haru shook her head and hooked her rope around a smaller fridge knowing she needed to work up to the heavier objects, slipping the harness over her shoulders she started pulling, with slow progress she moved the fridge across the beach.  
"My quirk, All For One, binds the physical strength of many people into one! Your limp-noodle body isn't ready for it yet. Your limbs would pop right off!"  
Haru tried not to get annoyed as she worked. It was becoming apparent to her that Midoriya was going to get on her nerves until the exams. But, if All Might liked him then she would put up with the near constant complaining.  
Seeing Midoriya start crying again made Haruh sigh.  
'It's going to be a long 10 months' She thought to herself as she kept preparing herself for the entrance exams while keeping her quirk a secret.

 **So what do we think?  
I do have a few more chapters lined up to be uploaded.  
Let me know what you think and I will see you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back!  
I have one more chapter that is ready to be uploaded  
I hope everyone is enjoying the updates!  
As always I don't own anything except Haru!  
Please, Enjoy!**

 _ **The U.A. High School Hero Course! It's a course designed to give students everything they need to go Pro! It is without a doubt the toughest and most popular hero course in the country, and only 1 in 300 applicants is accepted! There's All Might, who magnanimously declined the people's choice award! Then, the man who's stopped more crimes than anyone else in recorded history: Endeavor! And the guy who's won The Best Jeanist Award eight years running: Best Jeanist! It seems graduating from U.A. is simply a requirement for becoming a great hero!  
**_ _ **  
**_Haru rolled her eyes at the excited group of students around her, it was clear which ones were not cut out for U.A.'s standard from what Toshinori had told her. But other's she could tell would be interesting to watch and see if they got in. Hearing someone yell, Haru turned around to see a blonde kid with a bad attitude walking past a cowering Midoriya. Watching with curiosity for a second before the kid bumped into her shoulder causing her temper to flare knowing full well he did it on purpose.  
"Watch it blondie. It's too early to start making enemies."  
Haru glared up at the boy, to her great annoyance she only came up to his chin.  
"What are you going to do about it extra? Get out of my way!"  
Haru glared as she felt the heat from her quirk at her fingertips.  
"Watch your back, accidents do happen in these exams."  
Haru smirked as she walked ahead of the blonde and entered the auditorium with a handful of other excited students. Quickly finding her seat she smiled to herself when she spotted Present Mic himself. The eccentric hero had been introduced to her not long after Toshinori took her in. He had helped tremendously with her self confidence.  
After the auditorium was full Present Mic started his speech.  
"WELCOME TO TODAY'S LIVE PERFORMANCE! EVERYBODY SAY "HEY"!"  
Haru did her best not to react as Present Mic was met with silence.  
"WELL, THAT'S COOL, MY EXAMINEE LISTENERS! I'M HERE TO PRESENT THE GUIDELINES OF YOUR PRACTICAL! ARE YOU READY?! YEAHH!"  
Again Present Mic was met with silence as Haru focused on what the practical exam was going to be on, she had been bugging Toshinori about it but he wouldn't budge on the subject saying she would have an unfair advantage.  
"THIS IS HOW THE TEST WILL GO, MY LISTENERS! YOU'LL BE EXPERIENCING TEN MINUTE LONG "MOCK CITYSCAPE MANEUVERS"! BRING ALONG WHATEVER YOU WANT! AFTER THIS PRESENTATION, YOU'LL EACH HEAD TO YOUR ASSIGNED TESTING LOCATION! O.K.?!"  
Haru smirked as she started to feel the excitement in the room.  
"EACH SITE IS FILLED WITH THREE KINDS OF FAUX VILLAINS. POINTS ARE AWARDED FOR DEFEATING EACH ACCORDING TO THEIR RESPECTIVE DIFFICULTY LEVELS! USE YOUR QUIRKS TO DISABLE THESE VILLAINS AND EARN POINTS! THAT'S YOUR GOAL, LISTENERS! OF COURSE, PLAYING THE ANTI HERO AND ATTACKING OTHER EXAMINEES IS PROHIBITED!"  
Haru nodded while looking at the paper in front of her and noticed there were four villains listed instead of three.  
"May I ask a question?"  
Haru glanced back to see a tall boy with black hair and rectangular glasses pointing at the fourth villain on the paper.  
"There appear to be no fewer than four varieties of faux villains on this handout! Such a blatant error, if it is one, is highly unbecoming for U.A., Japan's top academy! We're all here today in the hopes of being molded into model heros!"  
The boy turned and glared at Midoriya that was a few rows higher sitting next to the blonde boy from earlier.  
"And, you, with the curly hair! You've been muttering this whole time...It's distracting! If this is some sort of game to you, then please leave immediately!"  
Midoriya covered his mouth and Haru shook her head turning back to Present Mic.  
"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT. EXAMINEE 7111, NICE CATCH. THANKS! BUT THE FOURTH FAUX VILLAIN VARIETY GETS YOU ZERO POINTS! HE'S MORE OF AN OBSTACLE! HAVE YOU ALL PLAYED SUPER MARIO BROTHERS?! THAT OLD RETRO GAME?! IT'S KIND OF LIKE A THWOMP! ONLY ONE AT EACH SITE! A "GIMMICK" THAT'LL RAMPAGE AROUND IN CLOSE QUARTERS!"  
Haru nodded, knowing that villain was a waste of her time and energy.  
"THE GREAT HERO NAPOLEON BONAPARTE ONCE SAID "TRUE HEROISM CONSISTS IN BEING SUPERIOR TO THE ILLS OF LIFE." THAT'S ALL FROM ME! I'LL LEAVE MY LISTENERS WITH OUR SCHOOL MOTTO. PLUS ULTRA! BREAK A LEG, EVERYONE!"  
Haru grinned as everyone was released to change and prepare for their exam. Quickly changing into a black fitted tank top and a pair of black leggings so she had full mobility. Walking to her assigned area she started stretching as other examinees filed in. Slowly the area filled up and Haru spotted a very nervous Midoriya, rolling her eyes she turned back to the front. Preparing to rush in and start earning as many points as she could.  
'I will get into U.A. I will make Papa proud of me.' She reminded herself as she focused.  
"AND BEGIN!"  
Haru didn't have to be told twice, she rushed ahead of her group that had waited to make sure they had heard Present Mic correctly.  
Spotting her first faux villain, a three pointer, Haru grinned wildly and felt the fire from her quirk surrounding her hands as she aimed a strategic punch with enough heat that melted a hole all the way through the machinery. Rolling her shoulders she took off again only to take out a two pointer with a fire filled kick with the same pin point accuracy as the first. Landing on her feet, Haru looked over to see a one pointer aiming to fire at Midoriya. Growling she raced over and used her quirk to create a flame shooting out of her open hands to melt the machines gun before punching it like the first one. Turning she glared at Midoriya.  
"Get yourself together. This is your only shot to be here. Prove to All Might and that blonde bully you belong at U.A.!"  
Midoriya seemed to shake himself out of his shock for a moment before Haru disappeared to take out more villains.

* * *

As time ticked down Haru felt herself slowing down and her energy starting to run thin. She had lost count of her points at forty and was just trying to get as many as she could before time ran out. Feeling the ground shake Haru looked up to see a massive machine.  
'That must be the no pointer.' She thought while moving to get to higher ground.  
'That thing may not be worth any points but it's still a threat. Where's Midoriya?'  
Looking around for a moment, Haru spotted the rest of the examinees running away from the villain and Midoriya just sitting on his ass looking up at it scared to death.  
"Move Midoriya!"  
Haru shouted as she ran at full speed towards the villain. Relief flooded her for a second as she spotted Midoriya running only to see him stop and turn around towards another examinee that was laying on the ground.  
Seeing Midoriya jump towards the villain, Haru forced herself to speed up as Midoriya destroyed the villain with one punch but began free falling.  
"Damn it." Haru muttered as she jumped from the edge of a building and managed to grab Midoriya around the waist. Looking around in her free fall she spotted the girl that Midoriya had been trying to save drifting towards floating on a piece of metal. Reaching out the two barely touched but it was enough for Haru to feel herself become weightless a few inches before she would have hit the ground. Feeling her weight come back she landed on her feet and quickly laid Midoriya on his back, she flinched a little at feeling the strain her muscles had been under during the exam. Sitting down Haru smiled as she heard Present Mic yell that it was all over.  
"I see you're just as reckless as ever."  
Haru looked up at the familiar voice and smiled.  
"Hi Recovery Girl."  
The older lady smiled and patted the girls head, healing the minor wounds Haru had, before turning and giving Midoriya a smooch that healed his wounds in a matter of minutes.

* * *

A week later Haru was sitting at home, relaxing on the couch when Toshinori walked in.  
"I didn't get a letter."  
Haru muttered softly with sad eyes.  
Toshinori smiled at her as he took a seat next to her.  
"That's because I wanted to tell you myself."  
Haru focused on him with wide, hopeful, eyes.  
"With a near perfect score on your written exam, and with a Villain score of 55 and a Hero score of 20. You are officially a student at U.A."  
Haru blinked for a second before she felt her eyes water before she launched herself at Toshinori.  
"Thank you so much Papa!"  
She muttered again and again as Toshinori waited for her to calm down before pulling her back and looking at her.  
"You did this on your own. You spent the last 10 months training yourself and I am so proud of you."

 **Another chapter down!  
What do we think?  
Remember to review and I will see you all next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Last chapter I have ready guys!  
I will try to figure out an uploading schedule!  
Please let me know in the reviews if you like the cluster uploading like this or if you would prefer me upload as I go!  
As always I don't own anything except Haru.  
Enjoy!**

[Spring]

Haru looked around in ah for a moment before taking a seat in the front row, she could feel her excitement growing as her new classmates entered the room one by one.  
'Class 1-A. I can't believe it.' She thought happily to herself as she introduced herself to her different classmates. That is until a familiar blonde walked in.  
"Tsk. They're letting trash in now."  
He muttered looking at her as she scoffed.  
"The standards for U.A. must have really fallen to let someone with a clear attitude problem in."  
The blonde walked over and put his hands on her desk, Haru looked up in boredom.  
"Step down blondie, I'm not getting kicked out on day one because of you."  
The blonde growled and moved to hit Haru but was blocked by Haru grabbing his wrist and making her hand heat up. She wouldn't admit it, but the fact that he lasted longer under the extreme heat from her quirk was a little impressive, but eventually he pulled his hand away and walked off to prop his feet up on a desk causing the tall boy with glasses, who had introduced himself to Haru as Ida Tenya, started yelling at the blonde that putting his feet on the desk was disrespectful to the school. Glancing at the door Haru spotted Midoriya, who looked a little scared to enter since the two students that clearly didn't like him were arguing. Shaking her head she watched as the brunette girl that Midoriya had been trying to save that had saved herself and Midoriya instead walked in and started talking excitedly with Midoriya. After a few minutes a yellow sleeping bag appeared in the doorway and slowly a teacher with shaggy black hair emerged.  
'Of course it would be Eraserhead we get. This isn't going to be easy.'  
Haru found herself sitting up a little straighter knowing full well Eraserhead was going to be watching her closely and reporting back to Toshinori.  
"It took eight seconds for you to quiet down. Time is a precious resource. You lot aren't very rational, are you? I'm your homeroom teacher, Shota Aizawa. Pleased to meet you."  
Aizawa put his sleeping bag away and pulled out the U.A. gym uniform.  
"Quickly now. Change into your gym clothes and head out to the grounds."

Haru gathered with her classmates, changed and ready to show off her quirk.  
"A test...of our quirks?!"  
Her classmates exclaimed in shock after Aizawa explained that's what they were doing.  
"What about the entrance ceremony? Or guidance sessions?"  
The brunette that Midoria seemed to have developed a crush on asked to which Aizawa quickly responded.  
"No time to waste on that stuff if you want to be heroes. U.A. is known for its "freestyle" educational system. That applies to us teachers as well. Softball throwing, the standing long jump, the 50 meter dash, endurance running, grip strength, side to side stepping, upper body training, seated toe touch. You did all these in middle school, yes? Your standard no-quirks-allowed gym tests. This country still insists on prohibiting quirks when calculating the averages of those records. It's not rational. The department of education is just procrastinating."  
Aizawa focused on blondie.  
"Bakugo. How far could you throw in middle school?"  
Haru smirked to herself.  
'So, his name is Bakugo, huh?'  
"Sixty-seven meters."  
Aizawa tossed him a ball and instructed him to stand in the center of the field.  
"Great, now try it with your quirk. Do whatever you need to. Just don't leave the circle. Give it all you got."  
Bakugo stretched his shoulder for a moment before muttering "Awesome". Leaning back, Bakugo yelled "Die" as he threw the ball using his quirk to create a little explosion. Hearing a beeping everyone looked over to see Aizawa holding a little monitor that read 705.2.  
"It's important for us to know our limits. That's the first rational step to figuring out what kind of heroes you'll be."  
Everyone became excited about the prospect of actually being able to use their quirks.  
"Awesome...You say? You're hoping to become heroes after three years here...and you think it'll all be fun and games? Right. The one with the lowest score across all eight events will be judged hopeless and will be expelled."  
Haru nodded as everyone freaked out for a second.  
Aizawa pushed his hair out of his eyes.  
"Your fates are in our hands. Welcome. This is the hero course at U.A. high!"  
The brunette spoke up in protest.  
"It's only the first day! I mean, even if it weren't that's totally unfair!"  
Aizawa didn't miss a beat in his response.  
"Natural disasters...Highway pileups...Rampaging villains...Calamity is always right around the corner. I'd say Japan is full of unfair things. Heroes are the ones who correct all the unfairness. If you were hoping to spend your evenings hanging out at mcdonald's...I'm sorry to tell you...that for the next three years...U.A. will run you through the wringer. That's plus ultra. Use your strength to overcome it all. So bring it. The demonstration is over. Now it's for real."

[50 Meter Dash]

Haru sighed as she lined up next to Bakugo with Midoriya on the other side of Bakugo.  
"You don't stand a chance extra."  
Haru smirked, focusing her quirk on her legs.  
"I don't think you're ready for this blondie."  
At the buzzer Bakugo made an explosion from his arms at the same time Haru forced as much as her energy into her legs as she could to purpell her forward crossing the finish line right behind Bakugo.  
"4.13 seconds! 4.20 seconds!"  
Haru bounced on her feet to make sure she was going to be ok in the other events.  
"Nice try extra."  
Haru scoffed while sizing Bakugo up.  
"Still have 7 more events blondie. Watch your back."

With each passing event Haru only surpassed Bakugo in the side stepping event.  
Eventually it was Haru's turn for the softball throw, after the brunette, who Haru found out was named Ochaco, had beaten everyone by making the ball weigh nothing and received an infinity score.  
"Go Haru!"  
Ochaco cheered from the sideline as Haur took her position and tried to focus on what she wanted to do. After a full morning of using her quirk she was quickly losing her energy. Taking a calming breath she focused what was left of her quirk into her right arm and forced a giant ball of fire to shoot out as she threw the ball with all of her strength. Turning she looked at Aizawa who showed her her score 705.0. She blinked at him before grinning and walking over to stand with her classmates, that were staring at her in shock. Sitting down Haru put her head between her down as the world started to spin a little.  
"Haru? Are you ok?"  
Ochaco asked as she knelt next to her classmate in concern.  
"I'm fine."  
Haru mumbled as she waited for the world to stop spinning before standing up to see Midoriya had thrown the ball 705.3 meters.  
"Wow, he really did it."  
Haru mumbled before hearing Bakugo scream "Explain yourself Deku!" Before rushing at him and tried to start a fight only for Aizawa to stop him with his Erasing quirk and using the cloth he usually had around his neck to hold Bakugo in place while he told him to knock it off and for everyone to get ready for the next event.  
The last few events were difficult for Haru, she had reached her limit and was grateful when it was all over and she could relax as she stood with her classmates waiting for Aizawa to read the final scores.  
"Your final scores simply reflect your performance in each of the events. Explaining the process would be a waste of time, so all you get are the final rankings. Also, I was lying about expelling someone."  
Haru sighed in relief  
"That was a rational deception meant to bring out the best in all of you."  
Aizawa turned and started walking off.  
"Anyway. We're done here. Your documents about the curriculum and such are back in the classroom. Give them a look."  
Haru walked back to the classroom with a small pep in her step, she was ranked number 5 in her class.

 **What do we think?  
Leave a review and I'll see you all next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back with another round of uploads!  
Even though I didn't get any reviews, I am having so much fun writing this story.  
As always I don't own anything except Haru! Please enjoy!**

The next day Haru found herself sitting a little straighter in her seat, her eyes locked on the door waiting on All Might to appear. Toshinori had told her that he was teaching her afternoon hero class and she couldn't wait to find out exactly what he had planned.  
"I HAVE...COME THROUGH THE DOOR, LIKE NORMAL!"  
Haru grinned as All Might walked in, in full uniform, her classmates chattering in excitement that All Might was really teaching them.  
"HERO BASIC TRAINING! THE CLASS THAT'LL PUT YOU THROUGH ALL SORTS OF SPECIAL TRAINING TO MOLD YOU INTO HEROES!"  
All Might posed and flexed.  
"NO TIME TO DALLY. TODAY'S ACTIVITY IS THIS! BATTLE TRAINING!"  
Haru was bouncing in her seat at the prospect of an actual battle.  
"AND FOR THAT...YOU NEED THESE!"  
Hearing a click the group of students almost leapt out of their seats at seeing the boxes with their numbers on them.  
"In accordance with the "quirk registry" and the special requests forms you filled out before being admitted...COSTUMES! AFTER YOU CHANGE, COME OUT IN RANKING ORDER TO GROUND BETA!"  
Haru jumped up and grabbed the case with a giant 5 on it, shooting All Might a massive smile she ran off to change with the rest of the girls in her class.

* * *

"Wow Haru, you look amazing!"  
Haru smirked and twirled in front of the mirror in the girls locker room.  
"You too Ochako, I love the pink."  
Haru's costume comprised of red boots that were heat resistant, a pair of black leggings that had a flame design running up the legs, her top was a skin tight crop top that was black, she had red gloves that were also heat protected, a red mask protected her eyes, and a yellow choker hid the scar around her neck, with a satisfied nod Haru pulled her hair up in a high ponytail and the pair left the locker room to meet with the rest of their classmates. Haru walked up and stood next to Bakugo, her eyes locked on All Might as she waited for the battles to start.  
"Not much of a costume extra."  
Haru turned and looked at Bakugo, taking in his over the top costume for a moment.  
"Unlike you, I don't rely on brute strength, all those extra additions would slow me down."  
She replied simply before looking back at the front, the small exchange catching All Mights attention for a moment.  
"Shall we begin? It's time for battle training!"  
Ida, in his striking costume raised his hand.  
"Sensei! This appears to be the same field used in the entrance exam. Will we once again be performing cityscape maneuvers?!"  
All Might grinned.  
"NOPE! YOU'LL BE MOVING ON TO STEP TWO! INDOOR ANTIPERSONNEL BATTLE TRAINING! Villain battles are most commonly seen outdoors, but...Statistically, the most heinous villains...are more likely to appear indoors. Between confinement, house arrest, and black market deals."  
Haru's eyes darkened and she lowered her head a little in determination at the mention of the black market, something that didn't go unnoticed by Ochako and Bakugo.  
"In this hero filled society of ours...The cleverest of villains out there...LURKE INDOORS!"  
All Might cleared his throat.  
"You'll now be split into VILLAIN teams and HERO teams...AND FACE OFF IN TWO-ON-TWO INDOOR BATTLES! One team will have three members."  
Tsuyu raised her hand.  
"So no basic training?"  
All Might grinned.  
"PRACTICAL EXPERIENCE TEACHES YOU THE BASICS! THE DISTINCTION HERE IS THAT YOU WON'T BE FIGHTING DISPOSABLE ROBOTS."  
Everyone had questions at once. Haru heard Bakugo ask if he could just blow everyone away and Ochako asking if All Might was going to threaten to expel the students like Aizawa.  
"ONE AT A TIME! MY QUIRK ISN'T SUPER HEARRING!"  
All Might pulled out a piece of paper causing everyone to become confused for a moment.  
"Listen up! Here's the deal. The villains will be hiding a nuclear weapon in the hideout. And the heroes have to go in and take care of it! The heroes have a limited amount of time to either capture the villains or secure the weapon. The villains must either capture the heroes or protect the weapon until time is up. Your battle partners will be decided by...Drawing Lots!"  
Haru sighed as Ida protested.  
"Is that really the best way?!"  
Midoriya explained why it was a great idea and then class finally started. Haru ended up in group A with Midoriya and Ochako.  
"Nice! Must be fate!"  
Ochako and Haru high fived.  
"Let's do this!"  
Haru grinned with excitement.  
"MOVING ON, FIRST UP ARE."  
All Might stuck his hands in the boxes marked Villain and Hero and pulled out one ball from each box.  
"THE HEROES ARE TEAM A! THE VILLAINS ARE TEAM D!"  
Haru felt her eyes widen as she looked over at Bakugo and Ida.  
"This is going to be difficult."  
Haru mumbled while watching as Bakugo seemed to focus on Midoriya.  
"The villain team goes in first! The timer starts in five minutes, when the hero team sneaks in. The rest of us will watch via CCTV! Ida. Bakugo. You boys need to adapt a villain-mind set! This is practical experience so go all out. Don't hold back! Though I will stop you if you take things too far."  
Bakugo and Ida walked into the building while Haru, Ochako, and Midoriya looked over the blueprints of the building. Haru heard Midoriya explain that Bakugo was stronger and better than him but he didn't want to lose to him. Haru tried not to roll her eyes as they were finally allowed to enter the building. Entering through a window, Haru realized they were at a big disadvantage.  
"It's nothing but blind corners, we need to be careful."  
Haru walked in the back of the group, her eyes constantly moving, her senses on overload as she waited for something to happen. Suddenly Bakugo appeared on one of the corners hanging onto the wall, thinking fast Haru grabbed her teammates and dodged to the side as Bakugo set off an explosion.  
"Damn it, you guys okay?"  
Midoriya turned and glared at Bakugo.  
"He grazed me but I'm okay."  
"I'm fine."  
Ochako mumbled while Haru watched Bakugo with caution.  
"Nice dodge extra."  
Haru glared but realized Bakugo was focused on Midoriya.  
"Midoriya, he's focused on you, can you hold him off while we go for the weapon?"  
Midoriya nodded and Haru stood up and grabbed Ochako.  
"What are we doing?"  
Haru ran with Ochako following.  
"The quicker we secure the weapon the better chance Midoriya has that Blondie won't kill him."  
Ochako starred at Haru in shock as the pair eventually found Ida and the weapon.  
"Stay here, I'm going to sneak around."  
Haru whispered to Ochako before carefully moving behind a different pillar, her eyes locked on Ida, who seemed to be getting into character.  
"I am...the ultimate evil."  
Ida said to himself in a confident tone causing Ochako to laugh, giving away her position causing Ida to turn towards her and start rambling in a typical villain style.  
'If she can keep him talking maybe i can get to the weapon.' Haru thought to herself before she heard Midoriya over the transmitter in her ear come up with a plan that made her smirk and nod in agreement as she stepped out from behind her pillar and grinned at Ida.  
"You know the difference between villains and heroes?"  
Ida turned and looked at Haru as flames appeared in both hands.  
"Villains talk to damn much."  
Haru rushed at Ida while Ochako rushed around the pair as the building shook, throwing Ida off for a second as he tried to figure out what was going on in the lower floors.  
"Pay attention Ida."  
Haru taunted as she moved to punch Ida, barely missing as Ochako rushed to jump on the weapon. Unfortunately, Ida saw Ochako and used his quirk to get the weapon out of her reach. Haru growled, knowing she couldn't use her quirk if this was a real situation because she could set the weapon off. Rushing forward again she grabbed Ida and managed to shove him away from the weapon when she heard Midoriya screaming at them from the transmitter. Cursing, Haru grabbed onto a pillar just before the building shook again and the floor beneath Ochako gave way, smiling she apologized to Ida before hitting him with the pillar as Haru rushed over and grabbed the weapon. Yelling "Secured!" as she grabbed onto it. A few seconds later all five students heard All Might screaming that the Hero team won.  
Haru sat down and smiled as Ida walked over and offered her a hand up, smiling she took it and thanked him.  
"That was amazing Ida. You really took to the villain role."  
Haru praised before walking over and checking on Ochako that was throwing up.

* * *

Haru stood between Ochako and Bakugo, her head down in defeat, her team may have won but it could have gone smoother.  
"Well, I'd say.."  
Haru flinched a little at All Mights booming voice expecting to get in trouble for leaving Midoriya.  
"THE V.I.P. IN THIS BATTLE WAS IDA!"  
Haru sighed and nodded in agreement, Ida had outperformed all of them. Tsuyu looked confused.  
"Not Haru, Ochako, or Midoriya? Even though they won?"  
All Might grinned.  
"I wonder why? ANYONE KNOW?!"  
"I do, All Might sensei."  
Haru glanced at Momo and prepared for a harsh critique. She hadn't had many conversations with her classmate but she knew that Momo was intelligent and highly observant.  
"It's because Ida was most able to adapt to the scenario. From what I saw, Bakugo's every action...was motivated by an obvious personal grudge. And as you mentioned before, sensei, using destructive attacks indoors is 's performance suffered from the same faults. Haru, while aware that her fire quirk would spell disaster, she should have stayed with Midoriya where she wouldn't have been at risk to set off the nuclear weapon. Uraraka lost focus half way through. And her final attack was far too haphazard. Such an attack would be unthinkable if the nuclear weapon were real. But Ida formed an actual counter strategy...and he envisioned what the actual struggle would be like. He was only too late in reacting at the very end. The hero team only won because this was a training exercise with exploitable constraints."  
All Might looked at her in shock for a second before grinning at Momo.  
"I'd also add that Ida was a bit too stiff, but...Yes...You're correct!"  
"We've got to start at the bottom and work up! And if we don't earnestly cheer each other on...We'll never be top heroes!"  
Momo added. All Might nodded and called the next two groups. Haru stood with her classmates and watched as the hero team, consisting of Todoroki and Mezo, won with the strategy of Todoroki freezing the building.  
"He's really powerful."  
Haru mumbled looking at the screens, Bakugo silently agreed with her.

* * *

"WELL DONE EVERYONE! NO SERIOUS INJURIES, APART FROM MIDORIYA'S! GREAT TEAMWORK, THOUGH! YOU ALL DID SPLENDIDLY, CONSIDERING THIS WAS YOUR FIRST TRAINING EXERCISE! Change out of those costumes and head back to the classroom!"  
Hearing a bang, Haru turned to see Bakugo was gone. The class went back to the classroom.  
"Are you ok Haru?"  
Haru forced a smile at Ochako.  
"I'm fine, just a little tired is all."  
Her friend nodded and went back to talking to with her classmates.

* * *

"Haru, good work today."  
Haru looked up from her homework and smiled at Toshinori.  
"Thanks Papa!"  
Toshinori stood in the doorway of Haru's room and watched her for a second.  
"How is your relationships with your classmates?"  
Toshinori asked cautiously. Haru looked up for a moment, her pencil pressed to her lip for a moment before she smiled.  
"Very good, for the most part. Ochako has decided I'm her friend. Everyone else is relatively friendly."  
Toshinori felt himself smile.  
"What about Bakugo?"  
He watched as Haru's demeanor changed.  
"He's a bully, and he's pretty mean."  
Toshinori felt himself smile before leaving Haru alone. He suspected that those two didn't hate each other as much as they thought they did.

 **I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter and I'll see you in the next one!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I hope everyone is enjoying the mass upload!  
Enjoy!**

Haru stopped on her way to school, a large crowd of the media had gathered in front of the school again. They had been gathering in front of the school for several days wanting to interview All Might.  
"What are you doing extra?"  
Haru jumped at the sudden voice and looked at Bakugo.  
"I don't like walking through the mob of reporters."  
Haru explained before looking at the crowd that had managed to interview Midoriya, Ochako, and Ida in the time she had been standing there watching.  
"Come on."  
Haru sighed and followed after Bakugo, for once grateful to have him to walk in with. Immediately microphones were shoved in their faces as they approached the school, Haru kept her head down as she followed Bakugo closely.  
"When All Might is...huh? You're the kid from the sludge incident! And you're one of The Crow's kids!"  
Bakugo muttered "Buzz off" before he felt heat behind him. Glancing back he saw that Haru's fists were on fire and she had punched the camera that had been closest to her, melting it in an instant.  
"Leave me alone!"  
Haru snapped, her anger getting the better of her for a split second as all the camera's focused on her, Bakugo grunted and grabbed Haru by the arm forcing her to walk onto the school grounds where the press couldn't go.  
"Let go of me blondie."  
Haru warned, her fist still on fire and her skin starting to burn from the intense heat she was putting off in her anger, something Bakugo quickly noticed before spotting Aizawa walking towards them.  
"You're hurting yourself Haru. Calm down before Aizawa kicks you out."  
He muttered as Haru spotted their teacher before taking a breath and pulling her quirk back, revealing red skin on her knuckles.  
"Haru, go to the nurses office before class starts."  
Aizawa handed her a hall pass before walking towards the gate to shoo the press away.  
"Guess I'll see you in class blondie."  
Haru mumbled as the pair went their separate ways.

* * *

Haru sighed deeply as she sat in her seat, thankful Recovery Girl was able to heal her burnt hands with no scars, keeping her head down she felt embarrassed that she had lost her temper that quickly. Seeing Aizawa walk in, Haru ducked her head further, trying not to catch his attention as he told Bakugo to stop wasting his talent and Midoria to learn control before announcing that it was time to pick a class president.  
Everyone jumped up screaming they wanted to be president, Haru just shook her head and watched the chaos, until it was decided that everyone would vote to decide.  
Haru voted for Ida, he seemed like the only one that was responsible enough for the job. Unfortunately he lost to Midoriya, who was clearly nervous to be standing in front of the class.

* * *

Haru looked around the lunchroom in defeat, she couldn't find a place to sit, usually she would sit with Ochako but her table was full. Spotting an open seat, Haru rushed over to sit down and realized that she was sitting across from Bakugo.  
"What do you want Extra?"  
Haru rolled her eyes at him.  
"Shut it blondie, there's nowhere else to sit."  
The pair ate in silence for a moment before Bakugo finally looked up at Haru, he could see something was bothering her.  
"Who's The Crow?"  
Haru choked on her food and looked up at Bakugo, her eyes full of fear, something Bakugo didn't like.  
"Why are you asking?"  
Bakugo noticed the small flame that engulfed Haru's hand.  
"The reporters earlier."  
Haru pulled the flame back and looked down.  
"That's….That's none of your business."  
She mumbled, not looking at Bakugo as he stared at her, he could tell whatever The Crow was really upset her. Before he could say anything a loud alarm sounded causing everyone to panic and rush to the exit. Haru jumped up and went to run with the rest of the students only to get knocked down and stepped on. Haru curled into a ball trying to protect herself as she felt someone's shoe ram into her back causing her to yelp in pain. She felt a hand grab her, lift her to her feet, and moved her against the wall. Looking up Haru was a little shocked to see Bakugo protecting her from the panicked students.  
"Thank you."  
She mumbled while clinging to him. Bakugo didn't want to admit it to himself but he enjoyed protecting her and holding her so close, he wouldn't mind holding her in a more intimate position if given the chance. The pair could hear Ida screaming somewhere for everyone to calm down, that it was just the press that set off the alarm, but for those few moments they were in their own little world just staring at each other until the crowd gave them room to move. Slowly Bakugo stepped back and looked down at Haru, who was grabbing her arm that had a shoe print on it from being trampled.  
"Come on extra."  
Bakugo turned to leave and Haru followed silently. Not surprised he was taking her to see Recovery Girl again, who was not happy to see her twice in one day.  
"You just have a knack for getting hurt. Don't you?"  
She chastised while looking over Haru causing the teenager to hiss and flinch when she touched a bad bruise.  
"What happened this time?"  
Haru looked down in defeat, almost ready to answer when Bakugo, who had been standing in the corner waiting spoke up.  
"She was trampled in the panic the damn press caused."  
Recovery Girl sighed and used her quirk to heal the minor bruising.  
"I'll have to let your guardian know about today."  
Recovery Girl told Haru, who nodded and moved to leave.  
"Thank you, Recovery Girl."  
Haru walked next to Bakugo in silence for a moment before he tried to ask a question.  
"Guardian? You don't live with your parents?"  
Haru felt herself tense, she didn't like that anyone was trying to pry into her past, much less Bakugo.  
"I...It's complicated."  
She said as they reached the classroom and took their seats. Midoriya and Momo made an announcement that Ida was better suited to be class president. The class agreed and moved on with class as normal.

* * *

"So what happened exactly at school today?"  
Haru sat on the couch, her head down, as Toshinori stood staring at her with his arms crossed. Not only had he been informed by Recovery Girl, he also saw the news report.  
"I uh, I lost my temper."  
She mumbled.  
"And."  
She sighed heavily.  
"I melted a camera and I got stepped on."  
Toshinori sighed.  
"You can't lose your temper on the media. That's not a good look for a hero."  
Haru nodded as Toshinori sat next to her, trying his best to be a parent, but he was a bit lost. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her into a hug.  
"I'm happy you're safe and that young Bakugo was around to protect you."  
Haru clung to Toshinori.  
"He was asking about my parents, and about C….Crow."  
Her voice was weak as she cried, memories that would always haunt her coming to the surface. All Toshinori could do was hold her and be reminded that she was not always as strong as she appeared.

 **I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter and I'll see you in the next one!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I hope everyone is enjoying the mass upload!**

 **Enjoy!**

The next day at school Haru and Bakugo weren't as snarky to each other. They still insulted each other, enough to where their classmates didn't notice the change. The only change was that Haru went out of her way to sit with Bakugo during lunch.  
After lunch was their hero class and every one was excited as Aizawa announced that they would be doing rescue training. As soon as Aizawa announced they could wear their costumes Haru jumped up and grabbed hers, knowing that it was form fitting enough to not be a hindrance in a rescue.  
The students changed and met in front of the school to load the buses. Bakugo watched at a distance as Haru talked with Ochako, his eyes lingering on her form.  
 _'Why am I thinking of her like that? She's just an extra in my way.'_  
He thought, and tried to convince himself that the girl in front of him meant nothing to him, yet there he was, daydreaming about what was under Haru's costume. The sound of Ida blowing a whistle shook him out of his thoughts and back into focus.  
Haru smiled and sat next to Bakugo on the bus.  
"Toning it down blondie?"  
Haru asked as she noticed he only had one grenade on his arm instead of his usual one on each arm. Bakugo grunted and leaned against the window.  
"Shut up Extra."  
Haru looked over at him at his soft tone to see he wasn't looking at her but was looking outside and had a slight blush. Haru didn't question it and leaned back in the seat as the bus started moving.  
"Your quirk resembles All Mights."  
Haru focused on Tsuyu and a freaked out Midoriya.  
"Really?! Nah. I mean, I"  
Kirishima came to Midoriya's rescue.  
"Hold up, Tsuyu. All Might doesn't get hurt, though. They're already different in that way. But that sort of simple, strength enhancing quirk is awesome! You can do a lot of cool stuff with it!"  
Haru shook her head and pulled out her phone to kill some time, only to have her phone taken by Bakugo, who had it for a few minutes before handing it back to her. Confused, Haru started clicking through her phone to see what he had done only to see she now had his number. With a small smile she sent him a text so he would have her number.  
"You wanna talk strong and cool? That'd be Todoroki and Bakugo."  
Haru looked up and smiled at the conversation.  
"But. Bakugo's so unhinged. He'd never be popular."  
Bakugo took the bate and shot up.  
"WHAT'D YOU SAY FROG FACE?!"  
Tsuyu pointed at him.  
"See."  
"We've only barely started socializing and already you've made it abundantly clear to us the unpleasantness of your steamed turd of a personality."  
Kaminari chimed in making Bakugo even more angry.  
"YEAH, OKAY, MR. VOCABULARY. HOW ABOUT I POUND YOU?!"  
Haru sighed and put a hand on his arm, making him change his focus for a moment as the bus pulled to a stop outside of a massive dome building.  
 _'This is the USJ?'  
_ Haru grinned in excitement as her class entered the building and met Thirteen, but no All Might, much to Haru's disappointment. Haru stood in front of Bakugo and listened to Thirteen's speech, unaware that Bakugo was back to staring at her and listening as well.  
"Great first off."  
Aizawa trailed off as something caught his attention, turning around he spotted a porthole opening and a lot of Villains appeared through the porthole.  
"Huddle up and don't move! Thirteen! Protect the students!"  
Aizawa slipped on his goggles and yelled that those were Villains.  
Haru rushed to the edge to see the horde of Villains with a man covered in black mist and a man with hands covering his face at the center of the chaos.  
"I wonder if some dead kids will bring him here?"  
Haru stepped back as Aizawa jumped to take on the Villains on his own. Haru turned and started to move with the rest of her class, but they were stopped by the mist Villain.  
"I won't allow that. Greetings we are the League of Villains. Forgive our audacity but...Today, we've come here to U.A. High School this bastion of heroism...To end the life...Of All Might, The Symbol of Peace."  
Haru felt fear shoot down her spine at the idea of All Mights death, suddenly the mist Villain focused on her.  
"You're Ume. I've been instructed to capture you."  
The Villain seemed shocked she was there, and she felt her body go cold at her old name.  
 _'Who is this guy? How does he know THAT name?'  
_ Bakugo rushed forward with Kirishima and attacked the Villain.  
"Not if we end you first."  
Haru blinked at the malice in his voice. The Villain moved and released his mist over all the students, Haru rushed forward, reaching for Bakugo but was pulled away just before their hands met. Blackness surrounded her before she landed with a thud only to hear laughing. Looking around she growled and jumped up. She was surrounded by Villains.  
"Don't kill this one!"  
"See the eyes? She's the one we want alive!"  
Haru growled again and felt her fist heat up and started attacking the Villains. Within a few minutes she had knocked them all out and was looking around for her classmates. Hearing an explosion in front of her she smiled and ran towards the noise knowing it was Bakugo.

"Bakugo! Kirishima!"  
Haru yelled running up to them, they both looked fine and there were plenty of knocked out Villains around them. Haru hugged Bakugo, relief flooding her that he was ok, Bakugo hugged her back for a few moments until a grinning Kirishima cleared his throat. The pair nearly jumped away from each other, Haru blushing and Bakugo glaring at Kirishima for ruining the little moment.  
"Now let's hurry up and help the others! If we're here, I bet everyone else is also still in USJ! I'm worried about the guys who don't really have ways to attack! Thirteen's probably got his hands full since we rushed ahead like that. None of this woulda happened if we'd let him suck in that mist man. As men, we gotta take responsibility."  
Haru rolled her eyes.  
"This was going to happen anyway, the villains are everywhere."  
Bakugo spoke up.  
"If that's what you want, then go on alone. I'm gonna beat that warp gate guy to a pulp!"  
Kirishima looked shocked.  
"Still pulling that immature crap at a time like this? Besides normal attacks don't work on him."  
Bakugo continued to glare.  
"Shut up! He's how these punks are getting around. Bring him down, and they'll have nowhere to run! And it's not like I don't have a way to beat him!"  
A villain the teenagers had missed ran up with a knife, only for Bakugo to grab the villain in the face and set off a small explosion knocking the villain out.  
"I mean...If all they're sending against us are these idiots...we should be fine."  
Haru and Kirishima looked surprised at Bakugo's reflexes.  
"You sure are calm all of a sudden."  
"I'm always calm you damn broom head!"  
"Ah, there it is."  
Haru shook her head.  
"I'm outta here."  
Bakugo adjusted the grenade on his right arm.  
"Hold up. You gotta trust your pals! Be a man, Bakugo! You've convinced me!"  
Bakugo paused and looked at Haru.  
"Who's Ume?"  
Kirishima turned and looked at Haru as well.  
"That's right, that mist guy said they were after a Ume."  
Haru sighed and looked down.  
"Ume is my old name. I'm not going to explain why my name has changed and I would appreciate it if you kept this information to yourselves."  
The boys looked shocked for a moment before nodding in agreement.  
"Good, now let's go."

As the trio made it to the edge of the landslide they could see a giant bird like creature slam Aizawa's head into the concrete making a hole.  
"This is bad."  
Haru started running with the boys behind her, praying they would make it before Aizawa was killed. All the trio could do was watch as the villain with the hands tried to grab Tsuyu that was in the water with Midoriya and Mineta, only to be stopped by Aizawa who had his head slammed back into the concrete. Midoriya tried to punch the villain only for the bird creature to block him. As the trio worked their way around the pound, All Might walked in and he wasn't smiling.  
Haru felt herself smile with relief as she kept running, determined to help as much as she could.  
Focusing on the uneven ground in front of them for a moment to make sure she didn't trip. When she looked back up the bird thing was in a portal, basically split in half, and was trying to bend All Might in half. Haru felt tears forming as they got closer to the battle. Seeing Midoriya rush forward seemed to spur Bakugo on more as he pushed himself faster and pushed past Midoriya and sent an explosion at the mist villain, holding him down as Kirishima attacked the villain with the multiple hands, Todoroki appeared from the opposite direction and froze the bird creature, and Haru rushed forward and helped All Might on his feet.  
"They're after me papa, they know my old name."  
She whispered quickly to All Might as he stood up fully, a new look of determination on his face.  
Haru turned and noticed Bakugo looked ready to kill the mist villain as he held him down. The villain with the hands turned to the bird creature.  
"Nomu. Take out the explosive brat. We need our escape route back."  
Seeing the bird creature, now known to Haru as Nomu, break it's limbs off as it escaped Todoroki's ice only for the limbs to reform. Haru watched in horror as Nomu moved to attack Bakugo, thinking quickly, Haru concentrated and put her hands together, with as much energy as she could muster in that moment she formed an advanced flame that wouldn't burn and formed it into a whip. Acting quickly she grabbed her whip and used it to grab Bakugo and pull him back just before he would have been hit by Nomu. As soon as Bakugo landed, Haru fell to one knee, her breath labored as she tried to conserve what energy she had left.  
"What the hell was...Haru what's wrong?"  
Bakugo went from angry to concerned at seeing Haru's state.  
"I'm fine. I'm fine."  
She muttered as Bakugo turned and glared at the villains, while the villain with the hands took note of the power the girl he knew to be Ume had shown.  
 _'Father will want to know about this.'  
_ He thought as All Might yelled at the kids.  
"Get out of here."  
Without looking at the group, All Might knew Haru was in rough shape.  
"Bakugo, get Haru out of here."  
Bakugo nodded and quickly picked up Haru, who was on the verge of passing out, hooking his arms under her knees and around her shoulders he easily handled her weight. He watched from his spot as All Might fought Nomu, punching him so quickly the teenagers couldn't keep up. Until he finally used his quirk to punch the villain out of the building and sent him flying.  
The group of teens, minus Midoriya, turned to leave.  
"Let's go see if we can help the others and get Haru to safety. All Might'll take care of the big bads."  
Kirishima said, noting that Haru's breathing was only getting worse and she was starting to get pale.  
"Midoriya."  
Todoroki noticed Midoriya wasn't walking with them, causing everyone to turn and look at him only for him to use his quirk and take off towards the fight.  
"Midoriya?!"  
Kirishima yelled as Midoriya reached the fight only to be stopped when the Pro's showed up. Only for the villains to warp out of the USJ before they could be apprehended.  
Bakugo carried Haru to the entrance, quickly being intercepted by Present Mic who managed to take Haru away from him and carried her to an ambulance to be taken to Recovery Girl.  
"I'm sure she'll be okay."  
Kirishima said softly as he saw the look of concern on Bakugo's face.  
"Yeah."  
He muttered while watching the ambulance disappear.

* * *

After the detective left, Toshinori looked over at Haru, who was on oxygen, with all the force she had used to protect Bakugo, half of her left lung had collapsed. With Recovery Girls quirk she was healing, but the process would take a few days and even then, she would have to take it easy on her body.  
"I shouldn't have told her she had that ability. She wasn't ready."  
Recovery Girl smiled and looked at the teenager.  
"She's stronger than you give her credit for."

 **I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter and I'll see you in the next one!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I hope everyone is enjoying the mass upload!**

 **Enjoy!**

U.A. was closed the next day. Midoriya and Toshinori were discharged by Recovery Girl but Haru was not since she was still out cold and on oxygen. When Toshinori left to retrieve somethings from their home, after being convinced by Recovery Girl that nothing was going to happen to Haru, Haru had a visitor.  
"Oh, Bakugo. What brings you in when there's no school?"  
Recovery Girl asked with a knowing smile.  
"I, uh, wanted to see how she was."  
Bakugo explained, a little embarrassed at being caught.  
"She's not awake yet, but you can see her if you want."  
Bakugo nodded as Recovery Girl turned back to her computer, Bakugo walked behind the drawn curtain to see Haru asleep with an oxygen mask on. Her color had come back, so she was getting healthier. Seeing a chair next to her bed, Bakugo sat down and gently took her hand in his.  
"I'm sorry Haru."  
Recovery Girl smiled to herself, it was clear to her that Bakugo blamed himself for her being in the hospital. Hearing the door open she saw Toshinori in his true form, quickly she jumped down from her chair and ushered him into the hallway.  
"Bakugo is in there."  
She explained as Toshinori looked into the room from the window in the door.  
"What's he doing here?"  
Recovery Girl smiled.  
"He's visiting Haru, he blames himself."  
Toshinori smiled softly as he slowly opened the door and hid in the room to watch over the teenagers. He felt himself smile more as he watched Bakugo sitting next to Haru, holding her hand and speaking softly to her. A soft noise caught everyone's attention as Haru flinched and slowly opened her eyes. She smiled as her eyes focused on Bakugo.  
"Hey."  
She said softly.  
"Hey."  
Bakugo replied before telling Recovery Girl she was awake.  
Recovery Girl walked over and smiled at Haru.  
"How are you sweetheart?"  
"Could be better, but I feel better."  
Recovery Girl nodded and removed her oxygen mask.  
"We'll see how you are in a few hours."  
Haru nodded and slowly sat up with Bakugo's help.  
"I'm sorry extra."  
Haru smiled at him.  
"It's not your fault blondie. I knew I wasn't ready for that level yet. But I did it anyway."  
Haru leaned over and kissed Bakugo's cheek.  
"If it'll make you stop beating yourself up. I forgive you. Ok?"  
Toshinori covered his mouth at the look on Bakugo's face, trying not to laugh, the teenagers had gotten a lot closer than he had been prepared for. Bakugo was blushing and nodded.  
"I'll, uh, see you in class tomorrow?"  
Haru grinned.  
"I'll be there."  
Bakugo nodded and left the room in a bit of a daze. Toshinori appeared after he was certain Bakugo wasn't going to come back.  
"Papa!"  
Haru said happily, causing Toshinori to turn and smile at her.  
"How are you, Haru?"  
She smiled.  
"I'm better. I'm ready to go home."

* * *

The next day Haru walked into class slowly, she had been told by Recovery Girl no quick movement, no physical strain at all, and to take it as easy as possible. She had been given a note to give all her teachers incase they didn't check their emails.  
"Good morning Haru!"  
Ochako said happily and waved at her friend.  
"Morning Ochako."  
"How are you after the other day?"  
Haru smiled and took her seat as easily as she could.  
"I'm better, according to Recovery Girl I'm not allowed to do anything strenuous for a few days."  
The two girls chatted until class started and Aizawa walked in covered in bandages.  
 _'Looks like I'm not the only one that should have stayed on bed rest.'  
_ Haru thought as Aizawa shuffled to the podium.  
"My welfare isn't important. Because your fight is far from over."  
The class murmured what they thought he could be talking about.  
"U.A.'s sports festival is fast approaching!"  
Haru felt her stomach drop.  
 _'Of course it is! I can't even participate!'  
_ "It's necessary. To demonstrate that U.A.'s crisis management protocol's are sound. That's the thinking, apparently. Compared to past years, there'll be five times the police presence. Anyhow, our sports festival is... **The Greatest Opportunity You'll Get.** It's not an event that can be cancelled over a few villains."  
Haru sighed and drowned out the rest of Aizawa's speech about the festival, knowing it was something she wouldn't be able to do this year with her injuries.

* * *

At lunch Bakugo offered to carry Haru's lunch since she was having a rough time moving.  
"I thought you said you were feeling better extra?"  
Bakugo asked once the pair found a place to sit that was relatively secluded.  
"I am, I just can't do a lot right now."  
Haru looked down embarrassed.  
"I won't be able to compete in the sports festival. But, I'll be cheering for you, and the rest of our class."  
Haru added quickly as she started eating her lunch.  
"I was looking forward to facing off against you extra."  
Haru laughed.  
"We both know I would win."  
She winked at Bakugo making him smirk.  
"In your dreams extra."  
Haru laughed as the pair finished their lunch with snide comments.

* * *

After class, Haru stood up from her desk, with the help of Kirishima who had noticed how rough of a day she had been having and was trying to be a good friend and Bakugo was already walking towards the door to leave when the class was met by what seemed like every other class at U.A. Haru sighed as she heard Bakugo call everyone in the hallway "cannon fodder".  
"We aren't going to win any popularity votes."  
Haru mumbled as she moved towards the door and stood next to Bakugo as a tall kid that looked like he hadn't slept in a week stepped up.  
"It's true. We came to get a look, but you sure are modest. Are all the kids in the hero course like this one? Gotta say, I'm a little disillusioned if this is what you're offering. Those of us who didn't make the hero course are stuck in general studies and the other tracks. They're quite a few of us. Did you know that? Depending on the results of this sports festival they might consider transferring us to the hero coarse. I understand the reverse is also possible for you. Scoping out the competition? For a general studies student like me. This'll be the perfect chance to knock you off your pedestals. Consider this a declaration of war."  
Haru waited with a baited breath, expecting Bakugo to explode, especially when another student with spiky hair piped up.  
"Hey. I'm from class 1-B next door! Heard you guys fought some villains. Wanted to find out more but, all I'm seeing is this arrogant bastard! You better not make fools of the hero course at this thing!"  
Bakugo moved to shove past the crowd with Haru in tow.  
"Wait, you jerk, what're you doing to us? Thanks to you we've got a mob of haters now!"  
Kirishima yelled at Bakugo.  
"I don't give a crap."  
Was Bakugo's simple response while Haru sighed and tried to stay with him so she could get out and go see Recovery Girl.  
"WHAAAT?!"  
"I'm heading for the top. Why should I care?"  
With that the pair disappeared in the crowd. Bakugo making sure Haru actually made it to Recovery Girl's office before walking her home.  
"You need to get better Haru."  
Haru smiled and looked up at Bakugo, noting he only called her by her name when they were alone.  
"I'm trying Bakugo, I did a lot of damage to myself. That doesn't heal overnight. Even with Recovery Girl's help."  
Bakugo sighed and looked at Haru.  
"You can call me Katsuki outside of school."  
Haru smiled at that.  
"Ok, Katsuki."  
Bakugo would be lying if he said he didn't like the way she said his name.  
"So, want to tell me why you have two names?"  
Haru sighed, knowing this would come up.  
"All I'm going to say for now is that my parents were scumbags, and villains to top it off, I don't like my old name because I get severe flashbacks that leave me incapacitated. My name changed last year when my guardian took me in and helped me with my quirk."  
Haru smiled at the thought while Bakugo looked ahead in silence until the reached Haru's home.  
"This is me. Thanks for walking me home, Katsuki."  
She said softly as he smiled awkwardly, Haru smiled and hugged him causing him to hug her back and hold her close. He held her tightly as he let himself realize just how close she had been to death, to save him. He rested his chin on the top of her head and the pair stayed like that for a few minutes before pulling apart.  
"Guess I should go in. I'll see you in class tomorrow."  
Haru gave a little half wave and ducked inside, her cheeks beat red at seeing Toshinori laughing at her.  
Bakugo started his walk home and his thoughts strayed to the feeling of her body against his.  
 _'What are you doing to me Haru?'_

 **I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter and I'll see you in the next one!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I hope everyone is enjoying the mass upload!**

 **Enjoy!**

Haru bounced on the balls of her feet with anxiety, she had been cleared by Recovery Girl only a few days before the Sports Festival and had spent that time training, but she knew she was at a disadvantage compared to everyone else.  
Sitting on the floor against one of the walls in the 1-A prep room, she began to meditate, trying to not get her hopes up to high. As she was really starting to focus she felt someone touch her shoulder, looking up she smiled at Ochako.  
"It's time to start Haru."  
Haru nodded and stood up to follow the rest of her class into the stadium and onto the field, looking up she smiled at the large crowd.  
"This is going to be fun."  
She mumbled to herself as the other classes were announced and the Pro Hero Midnight appeared on a stage with a whip in hand.  
"Your student representative is...from class 1-A, Katsuki Bakugo!"  
Everyone looked at Bakugo as he started walking towards the stage.  
"This isn't good."  
Haru muttered and Ochako nodded, watching as Bakugo stood on stage and faced the mic.  
"The athlete's oath...Make No Mistake About It. I'm Gonna Take First Place!"  
Haru hung her head in defeat as the students yelled at Bakugo as he walked off stage and stood next to Haru for the first time that day.  
"Now, without any delay, let's get the first event started. These are the qualifiers! It's in this stage that so many are sent home crying every year! And the fateful first event this year is...THIS!"  
The screen behind Midnight lit up saying Obstacle Course Race and Haru nodded as she mentally prepared herself for the race.  
"Hey extra."  
Haru looked at Bakugo, his challenging tone catching her off guard, he looked down at her.  
"Don't lose this round."  
Haru nodded, taking a deep breath as everyone moved to the starting line. Haru pushed a little bit of energy into her legs as the race began. Seeing that everyone ahead of her was getting stuck because the entrance was to narrow for so many students, Haru jumped up and used her fire almost like a mini rocket and flew over her classmates head, landing on her feet she almost fell on the ice Todoroki had put down. Growling she started running to catch up, regulating her breathing to not damage her lungs anymore. Haru slid to a stop next to Todoroki and looked up at the giant robots that blocked the course.  
"I remember these things."  
Haru muttered before using her quirk in her hands and running around the chaos, knowing not to trust whatever plan Todoroki had. Using her quirk she melted her way through the robots and continued running until she came across the next obstacle. A giant pit with pillars of stone to get you across connected by a thin rope.  
"Oh you gotta be kidding."  
Glancing back, Haru spotted more students heading right for her.  
 _'The rope will only slow me down. I only have one shot to make it.'  
_ She thought quickly as she focused and made a pole vault out of fire like she had done with the whip that saved Bakugo. Keeping her eyes half opened so she could concentrate on the object in her hands, she ran forward and at the last second she planted one end of the pole into the dirt and sent herself flying across the opening. Landing softly she couldn't help the giant smirk on her face.  
 _'Guess all that training did help.'  
_ Hearing an explosion, Haru's eyes widen as she took off running behind Todoroki.  
 _'I'm not letting Katsuki beat me in this!'  
_ Feeling her breath hitch, Haru cursed and focused on regulating her breathing as she came across the final obstacle, a clear field covered in landmines. Without stopping she continued to run and avoided the mines, until she heard someone yell at her and had to duck out of the way.  
"Move it Extra!"  
Haru glared at Bakugo and went back to running, trying to catch up now that she was in third, just as she was catching up to the guys she heard a massive explosion and looked up to see Midoriya flying by on a piece of metal.  
"No way."  
And just like that it was a mad dash to the finish line, Haru pushed herself to keep up and managed to pass the obstacle course by coming in fourth. Sitting down she breathed heavily, trying to catch her breath safely.  
"Haru, breath."  
Haru looked up and smiled at Ochako, who had knelt next to her and was rubbing her back.  
"I'm *Gasp* Ok."  
Ochako shook her head.  
"No, you aren't."  
Haru smiled and continued to breath slowly, unaware that Bakugo, while driven to be the best and mad at himself for losing to Midoriya, was watching them anxiously. He didn't want to show weakness at an event like this, but it was killing him to see her having a hard time breathing like that. Finally Haru's gasping stopped and she stood up with Ochako's help.  
"Thanks."  
The pair smiled at each other and the second event was announced.  
Cavalry Battle.  
Haru sighed as she looked around.  
She wasn't prepared for something like this.  
"Extra."  
Haru glanced up at Bakugo.  
"You're on my team."  
It wasn't a question, but a demand.  
"Why?"  
Bakugo gave her a look.  
"You're not strong enough for this and you need a team. Now stop being stubborn and come on."  
With a growl, Haru reluctantly agreed and walked to his team. Waving at Kirishima as he greeted her happily. Quickly they got into position and waited for the round to start.

 **I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter and I'll see you in the next round of updates that should happen soon!**


End file.
